1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions useful as brightener additives to either all alkaline or low, intermediate or high cyanide zinc or cadmium electroplating baths containing corn syrup or glucose, vanillin, veratraldehyde, sodium lignin sulfonate, sodium bisulfite and niacinamide and to processes of bright electroplating using said compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use as brighteners in electroplating baths such materials as waste sulfite liquors (U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,726); various sulfonic acid derivatives (including the alkali metal salts thereof) such as alkylsubstituted-aromatic sulfonic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,097), sulfonic acid derivatives of phenols (U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,870); lignin sulfonic acid and metal salts thereof including the sodium salt (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,754; 2,872,392 and 3,146,178); certain aromatic aldehydes such as anisic aldehyde (U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,754); and various proteins, such as peptone (U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,635) or hydrolyzed meat protein (U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,348).
Moreover, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,766, patented Nov. 26, 1974, describes and claims electroplating brightener compositions for addition to alkaline cyanide zinc or cadmium electroplating baths containing corn syrup or glucose, vanillin, veratraldehyde, sodium lignin sulfonate and sodium bisulfite in an aqueous medium.